


Adoption

by XxPurpleStars3xx



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPurpleStars3xx/pseuds/XxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the wedding, Jude knows the only person he wants to tell about the adoption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoption

Jude wanted to tell his friend as soon as he got back to school after the wedding. He had told Connor that he didn’t know how long he would be around, but now that he was staying for good, he wanted to shout it out to the world.

 

“Connor!” Jude yelled down the hall as he saw his best friend at his locker. “I’ve got some news.”

 

“Well, don’t hesitate. What is it?” Connor asked, taking his history book out of his locker.

 

“So, you know that Stef and Lena are fostering me.”

 

“Yeah?” Connor was nervous. Was Jude being taken into another foster home? He certainly hoped not. Jude was an awesome kid and best friend. How was he supposed to survive school without his best friend around? And certainly he knew that Jude had been in many a foster home over the past few years, and if Jude _was_ moving, he at least hoped his friend would write. “Jude, where’s this going?”

 

“Well, they’re kind of adopting me!” Jude said.

 

Connor hugged his best friend, his heart rate slowing down.

 

“Jude, this is so great!” he almost shouted. “Do you know when?”

 

“No, but Callie ran away, and she’s getting adopted too, so it won’t be for a while. I was wondering if you’d come to the ceremony when it happened, since it’s for friends and family.”

 

Jude was a little sheepish at this point. Connor, on the other hand, was grateful that Jude thought so well of him that he’d invite him to an important ceremony.

 

“I’ll be there,” Connor said, smiling. “Oh, Jude, this is great.”

 

“I know.”

 

Jude matched Connor’s smile and the bell rang.

 

“Come on, let’s head to math,” Connor said.

 

There weren’t any words to describe what Connor nor Jude was feeling. To Jude, he had a real friend and a real family and home. To Connor, his best friend was staying, and there was nothing that could take his good mood down, not even the test in English. He was too happy that his friend was staying.


End file.
